Mannequins
by Xerophytes
Summary: The science team investigates a group of kids turned into living mannequins. Peter meets an unexpected guest and uncovers another layer of his identity. Walter uncovers a hidden secret of Bell. Olivia struggles on her new realization.  Post-Marionette
1. Part 1  Living Mannequins

**MANNEQUINS**

**Introduction**

The science team investigates a group of kids into living mannequins. Peter meets an unexpected guest and uncovers another layer of his identity. Walter uncovers a hidden secret of William Bell. Olivia struggles on her new realization.

**Disclaimer**

As much as I want to, I am not affiliated with the TV show Fringe. I am just one of the fans who have wild ideas and would want to put it into a fanfic. I do not claim to be an expert in writing nor what I write to be accurate, so please do not crucify me on that basis. Constructive criticism, however, is welcome. Thank you for reading.

** Please take note that there could be some spoilers in this fanfic. You have been warned.

** If you like my first Fringe fanfic, please find a time to put up a review, so I'll know if I should continue it and what kind of direction should I head to. Thanks!

**Prologue**

In a small well-lit classroom, five young boys were settle down by their teacher. The teacher starts to distribute a piece of paper and some colouring materials.

"Okay, what I want you to do is to close your eyes and imagine what you want to get as a gift."

The eyes of the kids are shut.

James decides to go for food – burgers, fries, hotdogs, and lots of ice cream.

Rick thinks a new bike will do for him.

Daniel and Ryan both imagine a huge toy car powered by a remote controller.

Alex closes his eyes so hard. But he never had the imagination he wants.

The teacher snaps out of everybody's imagination and asks them to draw on their white sheet of paper their imagination. The kids obey, except for Sam who is clueless on what to write.

Remembering what she forgot in the teacher's lounge, Mary Grant casually slid off the room leaving the children busy... and unattended.

James notices that the teacher is not around, he stands up and approaches Sam, who is having a hard time of deciding how to start his drawing. Daniel, Ryan and Rick follow James. All four of them stands over Sam and takes his colouring materials.

"Stop it!" Sam screams. "Leave me alone!"

A bright light shines in the room. Mary runs towards the classroom and finds four boys standing, almost lifeless, encircling an empty table and a chair.

**Main Story – Part I – Living Mannequins**

Olivia lies down on a bed, awakens by the sound of the door. Peter enters the room with a tray with a bowl of cereals, dried apricots and dried peaches.

"Oh Peter." Olivia checks on the bowl while Peter serving a breakfast in bed. "Cheerios. Again."

"And dried fruits. High in iron. You will need those to start your day."

"You know what Peter, I'm beginning to think that you are becoming like your father Walter."

"My food obsession is for you. You know that."

"It's been more than a week, Pete." Olivia shows her arm with almost undistinguishable prick.

The doorbell rings.

"I'll get it. And you have your food." Peter winks.

Peter opens the door and finds Walter.

"Hello son." Walter greets his son, trying to set a rather serious conversation with him.

"And hello Walter." Peter finds his worrying father... worrying.

Walter moves closer to Peter and starts to whisper.

"Did you use a condom?"

"Oh, Walter!" Peter exclaims. "What did I told you, Walter? I don't want to have this kind of conversation with you."

"You know well, son, that safe sex is important. And that even condoms are not 100% effective."

Walter realizes that Olivia joins them as he finishes his sentence.

Olivia raises his phone.

"It's Broyles. We have a case."

* * *

"We receive a call from the principal of Happy Kids School. A school teacher named Mary Grant goes out momentarily then come back to find four of her pupils unresponsive." Broyles briefs the team.

The Fringe team arrives the scene. Walter is surprised to see the kids in their situation.

"Like mannequins..." Walter finishes Broyles' statement; "Peter, checks their vitals."

"So... is the teacher looking after only four children?" Olivia asks Broyles.

"No. There's five of them. The other boy's missing."

Peter tries very hard concentrating on taking the pulse of one of the boys.

"What's wrong, son?"

"I am pretty sure that I found a pulse. They are still alive, except that their pulses are too weak."

Walter touches the chest area of a boy and moves his hand over to the nasal area.

"Weak pulse. Weak heartbeat. Slow breathing." Walter summarizes his observation.

"And what causes those symptoms?" Broyles asks.

"Perhaps, everlasting pea poisoning. Belly and I developed an effective paralytic serum that contains high level of everlasting pea. The problem is both of us had high dose of LSD that we forgot what is the right mixture for the serum." Walter chuckles.

Peter shakes his head.

"The children were dose with a paralytic serum to abduct a boy?" Olivia tries to understand the situation.

"Whoever did this is interested in the boy. And he did not just escape with the boy, he wanted attention." Peter tries to help Olivia.

"He doesn't want to leave a witness." Broyles jumps in.

"Oh god..." Walter.

"What?" Peter questions.

"I can hear my stomach revolting. I need to get some breakfast."

"Olivia. We need to go to interview Grant." Broyles.

* * *

In the school cafeteria, Walter and Peter are served by the friendly kitchen staff.

"Oh, Peter, did you see that? Rice pudding!" Walter exclaims, then to the staff, "can I have that. Oh yes, and some bacon and... and... egg."

"Your father does really love food."

"Oh, you have no idea."

"What do you like, sir?"

"Just coffee."

"Don't be ridiculous, son. Get some food." Walter reprimands Peter, then to the staff... "He should get a wife that can cook and force him to eat healthy..."

"Walter. Okay. Okay." Peter tries to calm down the situation, "I'll also take some bread and bacon."

* * *

In the teacher's lounge, Broyles and Olivia interviews Mary Grant.

"Is there any suspicious person lurking around the room?" Broyles asks.

"No. The school is highly secured... Oh god, I should have not left the boys in there."

Olivia feels sorry for the teacher. "I know this might be hard for you, but we would really appreciate any information that you have that will find the missing boy and the paralyzed kids."

"I don't... I don't know what happened. I handed them some papers and... and colouring materials. I asked them to draw out their imaginations. The next thing I know, I came back. I saw a bright shining light from the room and I saw the kids... oh no."

"A bright light?" Olivia wants to make sure what she heard is right.

"Yes."

Broyles change the direction of the interview. "Ms. Grant, do you have a profile of the missing boy? His name? A picture?"

"His name is Alex. Alex Bradley."

Olivia recalls something. "Alex Bradley. Brunette? About 45 inches? Blue eyes. Shy boy."

Broyles looks at Olivia, confused.

Mary Grant spins her computer screen, showing the face of the boy.

* * *

Back at the cafeteria, Peter and Walter had a father and son quality time.

"I like bacon very much. I have to wake up early morning to cook on my own, eat them before your mother wakes up." Walter, who is halfway finishing his big breakfast.

Peter takes a sip, and replies, "Because mom is vegetarian." Smiles at Walter.

"Despite of her repulsion on eating meat, I really love her. She is the most beautiful lady I ever known."

"Glad to know that, Walter."

"Do you miss her too, son?" Silence. Peter looks at his father. "Ever since I found out the terrible news... no, I thought that Sumner, that atrocious man, just want to play tricks on my head... Tell me... Tell me, Peter, what was her when I was not with you." Walter, clearly disjointed.

"I still cannot believe until now what happened. I can see the effort she put in trying to be the parent to me... but she is just too sad. When I was younger, I thought it's because of you..." Walter looks down on his rice pudding, scooping back and forth what was left in his bowl; "You left us. That's why I despised you."

"And you despised me more knowing what makes her push to her death." Walter, self-pity.

Peter's phone rings. He picks it up and it was Astrid on the other line. Peter looks at his father while he listen to what Astrid has to say.

"It's Astrid. She said someone wants to see us... we have a guest in the lab."


	2. Part 2 The Surprise

**MANNEQUINS**

**Previously**

A few months after their disagreement, Peter and Olivia manages to patch things and become romantically involved with each other. Walter warns Peter of the importance of safe sex. Olivia finds out that she recognize the abducted boy. Peter rushes to Harvard lab to meet a guest.

**Disclaimer**

As much as I want to, I am not affiliated with the TV show Fringe. I am just one of the fans who have wild ideas and would want to put it into a fanfic. I do not claim to be an expert in writing nor what I write to be accurate, so please do not crucify me on that basis. Constructive criticism, however, is welcome. Thank you for reading.

- Please take note that there could be some spoilers in this fanfic. You have been warned.

**Feedback**

This is my first Fringe fanfic. Your comment is important to me. So if you have time, please leave a review. Thanks!

**Main Story – Part II – The Surprise**

A rugged man tries to run away while Olivia is only a few meters away from him. The man turns right... bad decision. It's a dead end. With gun drawn, Olivia corners him.

"Freeze! Don't move."

"You know, babe, I like this kind of role-playing games." The man tries to taunt Olivia, but his gun aims at her.

"Drop your weapon. Or I will shoot."

"I can say the same thing to you. You know that... I am capable of doing that."

"Stop playing games with me."

"I guess..."

The man slowly crouch down. As he doing this, he spotted a target... a boy with his mom, passing by the alleyway. The man looks at Olivia and gives her a smile. With his hand on the gun, he fires it.

"No!" Olivia shouts, as she aims the gun at the crouched man, then fires.

The man is down... so is the boy.

The boy is rushed to a nearby hospital.

"The boy lost too much blood. We need to transfuse blood in." The attending doctor faces the mother, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Bradley, I've checked your blood, and it appears that you are anemic. We cannot ask you to transfuse your blood to your son."

The mother begins to break down.

"The hospital is currently low with blood supply that the boy needs. We need to find someone to..."

"I'll do it." Olivia volunteers, "I'll be the blood donor."

Blood goes over from Olivia to the boy.

Olivia finally wakes up after a seemingly long procedure. She feels a bit dizzy. On her left is the boy with her mother. The boy finally is conscious and stable.

"Hello." Olivia. Still in the bed.

"Oh, Alex, that is Agent Olivia Dunham. She works for the FBI. She gave you some blood. Say hi to her."

The boy smiles and says, "Hello" while the mother moves her mouth to say thank you.

* * *

"So you're saying that the kidnapper could be connected to the gunman?" Broyles asks Olivia.

"I'm not sure. But it's highly unlikely. I am very certain that he is in a secured prison cell until now."

Peter and Walter walks pass by Broyles and Olivia.

"Peter. I want to go with you." Walter.

"It is not necessary, Walter. Besides, you are more helpful in here." Peter trying to get away from Walter.

"What's this all about?" Olivia curious.

"Uh... it's nothing. Astrid called from the lab. She says that he needed me there." Peter.

"I may have lost some of my brain pieces. But I certainly can retain short term memories, Peter." Walter faces Olivia, "We have a visitor in the lab. Peter is trying to hide that. Since it's my lab, I think I should be there."

"A visitor?" Olivia looks hard on Peter.

Peter brings near his eyebrows and attempts to make some mind communication with Olivia. And it seems like Olivia understands the message.

"Agents, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I don't think we can bring the bodies over to the lab?" an FBI agent reports to the team.

"What exactly do you mean?" Broyles.

"It appears that the boys are heavier than they seem to be. We try to lift them up but to no avail, they won't move."

"I'm sorry, Walter. I think we need you here to continue what we can find out with these boys." Olivia.

Peter goes out of the school.

* * *

Walter inspects the boys once more while Olivia goes around the room, looking for clues.

"It is impossible for a kidnapper to grab a boy and leaves the room through these windows." Olivia tries to explain to Broyles.

"They are highly secured for their sizes. It is to ensure that they won't accidentally jump off from the windows."

"That only means... that the exit is by that door. Any suspicious character in the security camera?"

"No. Nothing. An FBI team is in-charge in reviewing those tapes once again."

"Not unless... the boy vanishes." Walter.

Broyles and Olivia turns to look at him.

"That is exactly what happens." Broyles.

"Yes. The boy vanishes. Like any magician could do."

"Are you suggesting that our kidnapper is a magician?" Broyles again.

"Perhaps." Walter brings their attention towards the boys; "Look at them. They are encircling this table, which I hypothesized to be where our poor boy vanishes."

Olivia inspects the facial expression of the boys.

"They look surprised."

"Not only that." Walter grabs an iPhone from his pocket, "Peter gave it to me."

Walter tries to find a way how to operate the gadget, unfortunately, his short term memory is not working...

"Erm, Walter. May I?" Olivia offers her help.

Walter hands the phone to Olivia. "Look for the application that is able to read the temperature. Fascinating that the phones can even read temperature... I should perhaps find an application that will enable me to predict the secondary, tertiary and quaternary structure of..."

"Walter. Here."

"Ah, yes." Walter still amused with the high tech gadget, "80 degrees."

"Okay." Olivia trying to understand what the mad scientist is trying to point out.

"But as we move away from the bodies..."

The temperature begins to drop... to 68.

"68. What does that mean, Walter?"

"It means four things. One, is that the boy vanishes at that point. Two, it takes a huge amount of energy for him to go missing, and therefore, unlike any magic show, it is not an illusion. And three, that I can find a way, but we may need a more accurate heat signature detecting device."

Broyles phone goes off. He excuses himself.

"And what is the fourth, Walter?"

"The fourth is I need to pee. Where is the toilet?"

* * *

Peter finally arrives at Harvard. He finds Astrid who is about to bring some items out of the lab.

"Hey, Astrid. Who's looking for me?"

Astrid points toward the lab. Peter sees a familiar face.

"Peter?"

"Mom?" Peter is clearly surprised.. he walks toward her, "How did you get here? Does he know..."

"I'm not who you think I am. I was your mother."

On the other side, Bolivia turns the shower off. She looks at the mirror and wipes the fog created by the heat from the shower.

It's been months already. Months.

Bolivia still cannot believe what she had done... over there. The secret mission. The deaf guy. People who lost their memories. The poor daughter who lost her mother.

She sits down in the toilet.

And the single most hard thing to get over is Newton's lingering final words... the line I should have not crossed. The line I regretted that I have crossed. The line that I went through that I cannot go back.

Bolivia places her hand in her face and whispers to herself, "I just want to go back to before..."

Too late. She can't.

A knock on the door startles Bolivia, "hey baby, I'm off to the hospital now. They need me there to pick up some samples."

Bolivia grabs the door and opens it.

"Okay, baby. Be careful."

"I love you." Frank.

"I love you too." Bolivia responds... but with a little hesitation.

* * *

Back at the Harvard lab. Peter is trying to understand how his... _other_ mother survives her supposed death.

"Why? I blame myself for what happened to you. Walter and I thought you were dead... that you committed a suicide because of guilt... of what had happened 25 years ago. I blame Walter for everything. I had to."

"You don't understand. I have to leave you. Leave this family."

"Why?"

"Because I am the reason why you have that genetic disorder."

"No. That's not possible. You are not my real mother. My bloodline is on the other side, how can you be the reason why I got the disease?"

"Peter on this side." Elizabeth hesistates, "is not just your alter-self. He is exactly you."

Peter looks confused.

"I am one of the descendants of the _First People_. Perhaps, the most important piece. I committed a mistake of creating an offspring. That is you... Peter."


	3. Part 3 What Happened Back There

**MANNEQUINS**

**Previously**

A few months after their disagreement in _Marionette_, Peter and Olivia gets together. The team investigates a vanishing boy and kids in suspended animation. Walter finds a higher temperature at the empty chair encircled by the kids in suspended animation, he suspects that the boy vanished into thin air. Olivia reveals to Broyles that she met the missing boy before. Peter is surprised to see her supposedly mother alive and finding out that she is one of the _First People_. Bolivia struggles on her feelings towards on what she did on the parallel universe.

**Disclaimer**

As much as I want to, I am not affiliated with the TV show Fringe. I am just one of the fans who have wild ideas and would want to put it into a fanfic. I do not claim to be an expert in writing nor what I write to be accurate, so please do not crucify me on that basis. Constructive criticism, however, is welcome. Thank you for reading.

Please take note that this fanfic contains several references to previous episodes of Fringe. You have been warned.

**Feedback**

This is my first Fringe fanfic. Your comment is important to me. So if you have time, please leave a review. Thanks!

**Main Story – Part III – What Happened Back There**

A few hours ago. Over there.

An alarm sounds off in the Fringe Division Headquarters. Agent Farnsworth stare on the large monitor in the Situation Room.

"Anomalous energy signature detected! Manhatan, 92nd street." Astrid Farnsworth.

Agent Francis joins Agent Farnsworth. "Event confirmation."

Agent Farnsworth browses through a series of numbers in her computer screen, "Class one breach confirmed. An abandoned building. Amber quarantine highly recommended."

Agent Francis calls for the team. "Alright, team, we need to do some morning stretch."

* * *

Bolivia is on her car when her earpiece begins to beep. She presses the earphone.

"Hey Linc, what's up?"

"Where's our beautiful boss?"

Bolivia recalls the day when she comes back from the parallel universe. The harmonic rods in her hands glowed and she felt tickling sensation. The time ticked to four and the rods automatically send her back to her universe... except that it is one of the prisons in the Liberty Island. Feeling dizzy, she saw severed arms and legs with burned smell. Secretary Bishop and Brandon welcome their favourite agent back. Brandon explained that the nature seeks balance... and it is very fortunate of her that she has less mass than Colonel Broyles, who also been implanted with the same harmonic rods in sync with hers. The team nor the family did not know what exactly had happened. The only information they have is that Colonel Broyles was relocated to United Kingdom to help preventing the further expansion of micro-blackholes in the country.

"Melrose. I'll be there in the headquarters soon."

"Don't bother. Head towards 92nd street." As Lincoln Lee speaks, Bolivia sees a familiar face in the corner of the street... it's the Secretary Bishop's son... staring at her. "Class One breach in an abandoned building."

Her concentration goes back to the road. She swerves hard, avoiding a collision onto a boy and a lady.

"Oh god!" Bolivia exclaims.

"Dunham. Are you alright?" Lincoln concern.

"Yes. I am. I'll call you back later."

Bolivia steps out of her car and meets the lady and the boy. The five year old boy appears to be scared... her blue eyes stares right to Bolivia.

"Are you alright? I'm really really sorry."

"Miz. You should be more careful next time. We almost got hit with your recklessness."

"I'm really sorry. I'm Agent Dunham..."

The lady interrupts Bolivia, "Oh god. I think you should go ahead and do your job. We are okay now. Alex and I are alright... go and save the world."

The mother and son rushes off to the sidewalk while Bolivia goes back to her car.

* * *

Over here.

Walter and Olivia continues to investigate the kids in suspended animation.

"Walter, this may sound crazy. Do you think my blood transfused into the boy could have been the reason why he was abducted? Maybe..."

"What are you saying, Agent Dunham? He was treated with your blood?"

"Yes."

"And that of course, change everything!"

"What do you mean? You think..."

"The child... he is at his prime age to develop extra-sensory perception, an ability that can possibly be achieved with direct transfusion of blood with cortexiphan."

"So, you're saying that the boy could have developed an ability to... do this?" Olivia's voice suddenly turns soft.

"I'm afraid so. A few millilitres from your blood is enough." Walter says while chewing his gum, "I need to get something from the lab... It's time for me to do something that I suspect could have happened."

* * *

Over There.

Minutes before the detection of anomalous signal. A bright light shines into the abandoned building. Alex Bradley appears in an empty chair... continue drawing what he was asked to do.

Bolivia arrives at the scene... with a gun in her hand. She enters the building. She scouts each abandoned room and finally find a boy.

Bolivia lowers down her gun and slowly approaches the boy. The boy looks up and finds her staring at him.

"Hello, Agent Dunham!" the boy greets the agent, "you have a different hair color..."

Blue eyes. Brunette. The boy who exactly looks like Alex, the boy she almost crashed into. She realizes what just happened. Bolivia finds a beep message to her – Linc and Charlie are on their way... 5 minutes.

"Alex." Bolivia remembers his alternate-self name. "Let's go. We need to go."

Lincoln and Charlie arrives at the scene. Bolivia approaches them.

"You just arrived?" Lincoln Lee asks.

"Yeah." Bolivia lies while unknowingly to the team, the boy is waiting in her car.

Lincoln pulls up his sensor, "Molecular degradation is high. We need to quarantine this place."

"Alright team, we need to scout the place for anyone. Then we have five people set the amber gases." Charlie shouts.

In a few minutes, the place is covered with a thick golden amber.

* * *

Over Here.

In the lab, Elizabeth tries to explain to his son, what had happened.

Million years ago, the _First People _live in an unstable world. Technology advances so much that it consumes the very essence of humanity. We no longer can differentiate humans and mechanics and wars are wage between the two... chaos runs the world. In an attempt to save the world, my father made a machine, of which you know as Walternate's _Doomsday Machine_. The machine intends to stop the war, warping back everyone in time to the point where humans are humans... the starting point of the civilization... the day one.

Although my father's intention is noble... and although the world is in a very bad shape, several of them disagree on using the machine... to the point that it threaten my father's life. However, a certain group of bald men, of which you know as the observers, favoured my father.

As the machine is powerful and can be tune to be use in several ways, my father decided to embed a genetic recognition on my DNA to the machine... making me the only one who can access it.

At the 57th day of the dark times, I was led to believe by one of the observers that my activation of the machine is the only way to save the world. I comply... the next thing I know, the world of the _First People_ is gone. My father's dead. And my old life is gone.

"My son. I embodied this person's consciousness. It is only my mind that was saved... well, it takes time for my new body to recover all the memories that I have told you right now."

"The civilization of your people vanished into thin air after activating the machine? So, who scattered parts of the machine over the world? And what do you mean by me being exactly your own biological son?" Peter still confused after all Elizabeth's revelation.

Peter's phone rings.

"The bald men. Be careful, son, do not trust them."

Elizabeth grabs the hand of Peter and gives him a key. "Give it to Walter. And tell him - I love him."

"Wait!" Peter shouts as Elizabeth quickly dashes off the lab.

Astrid comes back. Peter's phone keeps on ringing.

Astrid points to Peter's phone.

Peter snaps back... and answers the phone.

"Hello, son. I need you to tell Astrid to get the _Energy Signature Detection_ device."


	4. Part 4 Some Truths Better Told

**MANNEQUINS**

**Previously**

A few months after their disagreement in _Marionette_, Peter and Olivia gets together. The team investigates a vanishing boy and kids in suspended animation. The boy appears in the other side and Bolivia tries to hide him from the Fringe team. The place was sealed in an amber. Peter is surprised to see her supposedly mother alive and finding out that she is one of the _First People_. He also learns another mystery about himself.

**Disclaimer**

As much as I want to, I am not affiliated with the TV show Fringe. I am just one of the fans who have wild ideas and would want to put it into a fanfic. I do not claim to be an expert in writing nor what I write to be accurate, so please do not crucify me on that basis. Constructive criticism, however, is welcome. Thank you for reading.

Please take note that there could be some spoilers in this fanfic. You have been warned.

**Feedback**

This is my first Fringe fanfic. Your comment is important to me. So if you have time, please leave a review. Thanks!

**Main Story – Part IV – Some Truths Better Told**

Walter switches on the _Energy Signature Detection_ device and scans through the room.

"So, Walter, how does this work?" Peter asks his father, while one of his hands in his pocket, playing with the key he got from his unexpected guest.

"This device detects signals from the parallel universe. Humans. Items. Anything that is from the other side emits a different energy wavelength." Walter's eyes move from Olivia's direction to Peter.

Olivia remembers the day when she is able to activate her Cortexiphan ability... enabling her to discern which building will be transferred over to the other side... the same ability that uncovers the truth about Peter's real identity.

"This is the very same device that I would have made when you were gone missing..." Walter murmurs as he recalls the day when the time Peter went away to _Northwest Passage_. "Ah!"

"What?" Olivia and Peter in unison.

"Just as I suspected."

"You know, Walter, even if I am from the other dimension, you sounded more farfetch than me."

"Precisely the point!" Walter exclaims, showing the device. A glowing white energy is shown to be emitted in the empty desk and chair.

Walter hands the device to Peter.

"This is not just a simple case of abduction. The boy here, well, was here... must have travelled to the parallel universe. The energy glow is simply a remnant of what he had left. Much like how you would feel that the chair is warm after getting occupied for an extended period of time by someone else. That occupier leaves molecules off from his ass and therefore when you sit on it, you are actually sitting on his ass molecules." Walter, cheerfully explains.

"Wait. How can this boy travel to the other side? Don't tell me..."

"No," Olivia, realizing that Peter might have a hunch that the boy could be another of Walter's experimental subject, "it's me. I gave him the blood, which obviously contains the cortexiphan drug, so yeah, I did it."

* * *

In a quiet office, Olivia tries to explain to Mrs. Bradley what had happened to the kids.

"I don't know how would you forgive me. I know things are very weird, bordering in the realm of supernatural, but that's exactly what we think happened. I am taking responsibility on this, I will ensure that your kid will come back _safely_."

"Ms. Dunham. Olivia, right? I know I should be angry with you. I should blame everything to you. But I want to be more logical... more rationale. You saved my son. You gave me another chance... with him. More time with him." Mrs. Bradley grabs the hands of Olivia, "I trust you."

Olivia holds tight on Mrs Bradley's hand, "thank you."

"You said that this drug that was transferred to him gave my boy an extra-sensory perception?"

"Uh-huh."

"I don't know if this is a big deal. But after the incident, Alex began to dream very often. He is more perceptive to things around him. He tells me a lot about his dream... some of them I thought it was just because he was watching too much TV."

* * *

Peter checks on one of the boys in a state of suspended animation.

"Walter. Are you sure that the body slows down to the point that it cannot do any form of metabolism?"

"Yes. That's exactly what happens when you are in a suspended animation!"

"Then, what is this?"

Walter approaches the boy. A seemingly sticky substance slowly dripping on the forehead of the boy.

"Peter, grab me that tube."

Walter collects the sample. "I need to go back to my lab. Now."

At Walter's lab, with the help of Astrid, Walter manages to characterize the chemical composition of the unknown sample.

"Salt is not high. That excludes it being sweat." Walter looks at the screen, while eating a redvine.

"There is an unusual high amount of polymers in this substance." Astrid comments.

"It seems odd that I have a feeling that what we are learning right now I have learned before. I am hoping that we are not experiencing another _Peck_ moment."

"Alistair Peck? Are you referring to the guy that is able to time travel?" Astrid confused, "I am saying to you now, Walter, no. I think why you feel like you are experiencing a dejavu."

"What? Educate me, Arctic!"

Olivia arrives at Harvard. Peter is sitting at the stairs of Harvard University, playing with a key.

"Hey, what's up? Why are you here?" Olivia concern.

"Just getting some fresh air," Olivia stares at him, waiting him to tell the truth, "Okay. I give in. You know that my mom died. Apparently, that's a lie. When I received a call from Astrid, she was... in the lab. I got to talk to her."

"What did she say?"

"It makes my whole life less sense than it is already is. In short, I didn't understand what she said. What I know is that she wants me to give this to Walter." Peter showed Olivia the key.

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I am afraid of what we uncover... what I will learn."

"Is it that better than not knowing it?"

Peter smiles.

"C'mon, let's go in and let's find out what Walter knows."

Olivia and Peter enter the lab.

"Ah, there they are." Walter.

"The sample we got from the boy is similar to the compound extracted from the people in the bus."

"What? Those people who were trapped like in an amber years ago?" Peter confused.

"Are you suggesting that..." Olivia recalls something. "Wait."

Olivia goes toward the computer screen and pulls out a data from a year ago.

"Remember we have the pattern events? It all leads to Reiden Lake. And this is where the kids in suspended animation are..."

"A softspot!" Walter exclaims.

"Call me crazy, but what if the boy is able to momentarily open that softspot. Whatever happens in the alternate universe would have an effect on our side."

The three stares at Olivia.

"When I was there, the Fringe team is almost always try to seal this softspot with an aerosol that could trapped anyone caught by it in an amber... and that explains why the kids are in a state of suspended animation because that's what happens on the other side."

"In that case, there's nothing we can do. First, we have to get the boy back, which requires Olivia to go over there again. Second, we need to find a way to crack or unseal the amber over there, which is unlikely going to happen."

* * *

Olivia arrives at her apartment. She goes straight to her kitchen and grabs a glass. She pours whiskey on it and takes a sip. She opens up a folder containing the case files.

Peter and Walter, on the other hand, are in their house.

"Two. Six. Five. Three..."

"Walter. What are you doing?"

"Don't disturb me. I am trying to fill my mind with the pi number. I feel bad that I cannot do anything for those kids. And I am sure you will not be happy if I perform a risky experimentation on Olivia. There's got to be a way. There's got to be." Walter grabs his head.

"Enough, Walter. Stop beating yourself to it."

"But, it was my fault, Peter. Am I right? If 20 years ago, I didn't conduct an experiment on Olivia, this will not happen. Or if I didn't abduct you from the other side, your mother would have not committed a suicide. So, it's all my fault. And I have to find a way."

"Mom is not dead."

"What did you say?" Walter confused, "I haven't had a dose of Brown Betty, so if you are trying to..."

"No. What I said is true. I met her in the lab today."

"And why did you not tell me?"

"She wants to give you this." Peter grabs a key from his pocket and hand it to Walter.

* * *

In an elegant restaurant, Bolivia sits in a table for two. She declines an offer of wine. She stares at the door and it finally opens.

A man dressed up in a white shirt and tuxedo coat walks towards Bolivia.

Bolivia stands up.

"You look handsome, Peter."

"You are beautiful..."


	5. Part 5 Hopes and Wishes

**MANNEQUINS**

**Previously**

A few months after their disagreement in _Marionette_, Peter and Olivia gets together. The team investigates a vanishing boy and kids in suspended animation. The Cortexiphan enables Alex to move to the other side. This opens a softspot between universes, causing the kids to be trapped in a suspended animation. Peter is surprised to see her supposedly mother alive. Peter gives the key to Walter.

**Disclaimer**

As much as I want to, I am not affiliated with the TV show Fringe. I am just one of the fans who have wild ideas and would want to put it into a fanfic. I do not claim to be an expert in writing nor what I write to be accurate, so please do not crucify me on that basis. Constructive criticism, however, is welcome. Thank you for reading.

Please take note that there could be some spoilers in this fanfic. You have been warned.

**Feedback**

This is my first Fringe fanfic. Your comment is important to me. So if you have time, please leave a review. Thanks!

**Main Story – Part V – Hopes and Wishes**

Bolivia sits across the table, with her eyes fixed on Peter.

"This is the time you actually tell me that I have something in my face." Peter chuckles.

"No, it's not that. It's been awhile since I see you... we haven't had this for a long time. It almost felt like a dream." Bolivia smiles.

"A dream?" Peter brings himself closer to Bolivia and whispers, "I'm real. I am very real."

Bolivia leans back. Memories of herself on _the other side_ flashes through her... how she abandons herself... takes on another person's identity... for a mission that makes her pass beyond her ethical line.

_I've been so unreal... unreal to myself... leading me to experience a real feeling that I cannot deny, my feelings attached to Peter._

"How's your side?" Bolivia tries to change the topic.

"It's more appropriate for me to ask you that question. How's the other side? How are you since you came back? Do you get to sleep every night?" Peter asks.

Bolivia is speechless.

"Don't you feel bad? Over the death of Broyles? How you merciless kill that deaf guy? How you play on my feelings? How you agree to my father's evil scheme... manipulate everyone, everything, that will even risk my own life?"

A tear rolls down from Bolivia's eye to her cheek.

* * *

Olivia slowly turns the doorknob and opens the door. Her right hand is armed with a pistol and the other with a flashlight. She directs the light down to her path and notices a trail of blood. Using her flashlight as the guy, she slowly follows the trail... the trail leads her to a room, she pushes the door open.

At the corner of the room is a boy, face down to his legs. A pool of blood surrounds the boy... blood originating from the arms of the boy.

Olivia runs towards the boy. And as she goes near, she can hear him whispering the numbers... 2-18-15-25-12-5-19 repeatedly.

Olivia lowers down his gun and flashlight and begin to introduce herself.

"I'm Olivia Dunham, I'm with the FBI, you are safe now. I need you to..."

The boy raises his head and stares hard at Olivia with blood flowing from his forehead down to his face.

"Oh my god. Alex!" Olivia touches his shoulder and tries to lift him up. The boy was the same boy Olivia is trying to get from the parallel universe, "C'mon, I'm getting you out of here."

The boy remains in his sitting position and reaches out his right hand instead. His bloody hands touches Olivia's stomach region. Olivia falls down and her hair begins to turn into red. Her stomach region begins to bulge.

Olivia screams as her belly balloons.

* * *

Olivia wakes up from her sleep, toppling the glass of whiskey down to the floor.

"Oh shit."

She walks toward the toilet, turns on the faucet and splashes her face with cold water. She grabs the towel and wipes out the water in her face. As she is wiping, she looks at the mirror. She stares hard... looking straight at the blonde hair she has.

* * *

Walter pays a visit to Nina in Massive Dynamic.

"What can I do for you, Walter?" Nina sitting comfortably in her hair. Walter, on the other hand, is restless, going back and forth from Nina's desk to the nearby exit door.

"In my entire life, I open a lot of boxes, Nina. I hate surprises. A lot of times I ended up regretting open those boxes. I never felt in my whole life how much I hate knowing new things..."

Nina stands up and approaches Walter. She takes his hand and calms him down.

"I know you, Walter. It is your pursuit for new knowledge makes you a great scientist. More than twenty years ago, you could have not known the existence of the parallel world, if you have not open the Pandora box, that you are saying."

"Exactly, Nina. I open up a lot of evil things. I destroyed the childhood of those Cortexiphan-treated kids, I initiated instability on the other side..."

"Walter. If you haven't done all of this, we won't have Olivia who can protect our world. You won't be able to save Peter, dying on the other side. It's not bad as it seems..."

Walter contemplates for awhile, and then reaches to his pocket.

"Remember the box that we found among the items of Belly?"

"Yes, I remember. It has a special key, which we hope to find the key."

Walter takes out the key from his pocket and places it in the desk. The key shines as the white light in the room strikes it, a golden marked "WB" is embedded on it with numbers 052010.

Walter and Nina goes over to the storage room. Nina locates the box and hand it over to Walter.

"I will not ask where did you get the key. But if it is in your hands right now, William would like you to have it."

* * *

Olivia hears several knocks on the door. She grabs the gun and as she approaches the door, she hears a familiar voice.

"Hey, it's me."

"Peter." Olivia whispers and places her gun back to the table.

Before opening the door, Olivia checks herself in the mirror.

"Peter!"

"I brought you some..."

Olivia without warning, starts to kiss Peter. Peter kisses back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just..."

"Miss me?" Peter chuckles, "I brought you some coffee."

Olivia stares at Peter.

"What? Is there something in my face?"

"Ah," Olivia struggles to hide her obvious feelings, "okay, Peter, I want to spend some coffee time with you and I want to tell you a lot of things, but..."

"I understand. You have to deal with the parents of those kids."

"Uhm... yeah."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's not necessary. I think Walter needs your company more than mine."

* * *

Olivia sneaks in to a backdoor of a small alleyway. In front of Olivia are shelves of books... to her left, she can see a small white light. She slowly moves towards the light.

As she draws closer, a man in a red polo shirt sits on a wooden chair... facing his back to Olivia.

Olivia makes a few more steps, but her slow steps did not help. The floor makes a squeaking sounds.

"I know you were there..."

Olivia places the gun on the table. The man looks at the blonde lady standing next to him.

"Hello, Carl." Olivia smiles at him.

"You were earlier than I expected. I was not informed." Carl takes a sip, "Whisky?"

"I woke up this morning and found myself inhabiting this body in this universe. The drug must have worked. And please, get that alcohol away from me. I have to clean up the mess of the other Olivia here."

* * *

Olivia wakes up after a weird nightmare. She sits up in the bed and realizes that things look different. Next to her is a boy who is fast asleep.

Olivia takes a closer look at the boy...

"Oh god, it's Alex." Olivia whispers.

The earpiece by the sidetable makes a high pitch sound.

Olivia attaches the device to her ear.

"Olivia. There is a 67% chance that a Fringe event occurs in your apartment. I calculated that the event occurs at about 45 seconds. Do you want me to dispatch a team?" Agent Farnsworth.

"Uh. I'm sorry, Astrid. Can you.."

"You asked me to report directly to you if any Fringe event occurs after the incident in 92nd street. You are our superior now, remember?"

Olivia still confused, but opted not to alert the team, as she have some sort of an idea what just happened, "Abort it. The stability scale is within normal." Her eyes are directed at the number just below the wall clock.

After the short conversation, Olivia stands up and walks toward the toilet. She splashes water on her face and when she looks at the mirror, she finds her hair red... she realizes that she is inhabiting the body of the other Olivia.

She is back in the alternate universe.

* * *

Back at the bookshop...

"Have you calibrated the device?"

"Of course, I did. It's my job, remember?" Carl takes out the missing piece of the _Doomsday Machine_, "what now?"

"I need you to recalibrate it."

"What do you mean? It's already set according to the wishes of The_ Secretary_."

"The _Secretary_ wants you to recalibrate it."

"There's no need to do that."

Bolivia takes the gun in the table and point at Carl.

"You either do what I said, or you won't like what I'll do."

Carl takes out his tools and starts to tinker with the missing piece, "You are not working for this side, are you? You don't understand the repercussions of your actions."

After a few minutes of manipulating the missing piece, two red number zeroes appear. "Code, please?"

Bolivia utters the numbers. "2-18-15-25-12-5-19."

The missing piece accepts the number and switches back to its dormant mode. Using her other hand, Bolivia grabs the piece and the tools.

"I'm doing this for everyone. I'm sorry, Carl. I know that you got an open communication with _Mr. Secretary_. I cannot take the chance."

Bolivia pulls the trigger. One shot in her victim's forehead. Carl falls down from his chair... and a pool of mercury starts to flow out of his head.


	6. Part 6 Trapped

**MANNEQUINS**

**Previously**

The team investigates a vanishing boy and kids in suspended animation. Olivia transfers some cortexiphan into Alex, who was able to travel to the parallel universe. This causes a softspot between universes and places several kids in a suspended animation. Olivia and Bolivia switch places. While Olivia struggles on the other side, Bolivia moves in to her personal agenda. Peter finally gives the key, which came from her mother, to Walter. Walter is afraid of opening another secret in his life.

**Disclaimer**

As much as I want to, I am not affiliated with the TV show Fringe. I am just one of the fans who have wild ideas and would want to put it into a fanfic. I do not claim to be an expert in writing nor what I write to be accurate, so please do not crucify me on that basis. Constructive criticism, however, is welcome. Thank you for reading.

Please take note that there could be some spoilers in this fanfic. You have been warned.

**Feedback**

This is my first Fringe fanfic. Your comment is important to me. So if you have time, please leave a review. Thanks!

**Main Story – Part VI – Trapped**

Olivia is clearly confused of what just happened. A few hours ago, she was studying files of the missing boy, Alex, and the kids in suspended animation. Now, she is inhabiting the body of the _other Olivia_... in her apartment... and now, with the boy.

Several images flash to her mind.

The image of Alex's mother. _... Alex began to dream very often ..._

Olivia grabs her head. It cannot be the whisky hang-over. It's information overload. She steps out of the bathroom.

Trying to maintain her balance, she sits down to the chair. On her apartment, she is exactly sitting on that same spot with case files. Now, it's an empty desk.

She closes her eyes and tries to sort out her memories. Olivia is an exceptional FBI agent. Her ability to remember details makes her special in the field. How ironic though that she cannot fully remember everything on her childhood. Perhaps, she remembers more details now because she refused to forget things like her young brain did.

Things get a little more sense now. She opens her eyes and looks around. A flashing red light catches her attention.

She grabs the electronic tablet. It's been used by the other side to take that notes, and contain some confidential missions. Olivia knows how to search for the information she needs. Having stayed there for awhile is an advantage... besides, she is the same person. The other Olivia is not careful enough... she lacks the memory skill. All her passwords are listed in a book, hidden under a pile of clothes on her closet... exactly the same place where Olivia herself put her back-up gun.

Olivia begins to go from mission to mission. It seems that nothing is pertinent. She goes over to her notes... Bolivia does keep a diary on her electronic tablet.

_... I don't know if I should do this. But if I don't, what will happen to this universe? I was told by Mr. Secretary that there is no other way... I have to be her, to be the other Olivia..._

_... the drug. I must admit that I don't want to do this... but there is no harm if I try it, right? I mean, the other Olivia had herself treated with this drug. Then maybe, I could..._

_... this is really bad. Is the drug making me sick? Almost every morning, I have this terrible headache, I got this nauseous..._

Although Olivia feels bad on the intrusion, she knows that what she is doing could actually lead to her successful return to her universe. She skips some more. And a name caught her eye.

_... there is another way. Maybe, Peter is right. The constant dream about him. The hallucinations that I am having. Maybe, there is something wrong with what we are led to believe. Maybe, it's not winning the war, but it's about preventing the war..._

_... the boy. I have been a good soldier. But never did I recognize how much a soldier should have follow their own morals, their code of ethics. The Fringe Division won't allow this. But having experience what it is to live in the other side, the boy must be saved. I will not allow what bad things could happen to him. Knowing that from he is from the other side, they will turn him into guinea pig; worse, open up by Brandon. It's time for me to take the step to change this world even that is against the wishes of the Secretary of Defense. After all, I learned from Broyles over the other side to take the stand of what you think is right... not what other people wants to make you believe what is right..._

Olivia realizes things that she never considered. Bolivia could be an ally. She is having the change of hearts. The boy... she can easily give him up.

But... hang on. If Bolivia leads the Fringe Division, then what happens to Broyles over there?

Olivia browses Bolivia's diary back. She tries to find the date where Broyles could have referenced.

_... it's quite disturbing. There is no reason why I should not be disturbed. I feel bad for this promotion... really. Knowing it's at the expense of Broyles. But I think I have to keep this away from the team and Broyles' family, this is the best thing for everyone. After all, it's an order from the Secretary himself. Case 218152512519..._

Olivia freezes. The number looks familiar. She tries hard to recall back to where she heard that number... then... she realizes it was the same number she had from the dream. 2-B. 18-R. 15-O... the letter number substitution works. It spelled out Broyles.

She makes a search on the tablet for the case number. And there it was.

A picture of badly burned and maimed body of Broyles... which is clearly taken from her side.

Broyles is dead... and she only found out now.

* * *

Bolivia carefully inserts the missing piece into her backpack. She goes over to each drawers of Carl's table. When she finally reaches the last drawer... she find a gadget that appears to look like a calculator, except that it is filled with alphabets and not numbers. She grabs that and places it to her backpack.

Finally, she also opens up the sacral region of Carl and takes out the memory chip. Then goes out of the bookshop.

Outside, her phone rings.

"Dunham. Where are you?"

Bolivia knowing what happened to Colonel Broyles, he was filled with surprise and guilt.

"Uhm. I'm running some personal errands."

"Any progress from Walter?"

"Uh... no." Bolivia clearly got no idea of what's happening.

"I need you to motivate him. We cannot be sure what kind of panic will this bring to the public if this gets leak out."

"Ok. I will." Bolivia drops by a nearby bakery and grabs Walter's favourite cake.

* * *

Olivia feels terrible. Actually, beyond terrible... knowing that Colonel Broyles have been captured after helping her get out of the parallel universe through the old tank of Walternate.

Alex finally wakes up, gets out of the bed and approaches Olivia. She responds to his pokes.

"Hey, you."

"I'm hungry."

"Okay. Lemme find some food."

Olivia opens the fridge... but fails to find something nice for breakfast. Olivia recalls how wonderful it was when Peter arrives to the bed with some food.

"Ok buddy, I have to bring you somewhere else. What do you want? Pancakes?"

Alex nods. Olivia picks up Bolivia's backpack.

* * *

Bolivia assuming the identity of Olivia arrives at Walter's lab.

"What's up, Astrid?" Bolivia cheerfully asks.

"Walter is being Walter. He's halfway to heaven, chanting numbers from pi to Avogadro's constant to Peter's phone number. I had enough of him. I think he got way too much _Brown Betty_ in his system."

"Okay, Astrid. I'll take care of him."

Walter sniffs some of his Brown Betty before finding Bolivia approaching him.

"Oh Agent Dunham!" awkwardly running towards Bolivia, he hugs her, then whispers, "Peter likes eating pig's ass."

Bolivia chuckles. "How about some cake?"

Walter takes the box from Bolivia, "Blueberry cheesecake, I like this!"

When Walter is about to take a bite on the cake, he stares at Bolivia. He stops.

"What, Walter?"

Walter puts down the cake, "I know what you are trying to do with me."

Bolivia realizes that probably Walter knew it. She is about to burst the bubble when Walter continues speaking, "I'm sorry, Olivia. There is no way to help those kids."

"Those kids?" Bolivia seriously doesn't know what's happening.

"The kids in the suspended animation! The fabric between the universe is thinner than we think it is. The softspot affects the kids in here; they ambered the other side and now, this affects those kids." Walter, clearly talks more than he needs to.

"Okay, Walter. Is there nothing at all that we can do? Nothing?"

"Even if there is something. We still need to break the amber on the other side."

Bolivia remembers something. After she has been promoted to lead the Fringe Division, she's given access to a lot of things. This includes the research of Secretary Bishop on the amber. The first event of a micro-blackhole in Boston forces the Secretary to use the synthetic chemical called Amber 31422. In his report, the chemical was first synthesized by Intrepus Pharmaceutical in hopes of keeping dying patients in a suspended animation. The pharmaceutical company first tried to develop the chemical in liquid form; however, this causes uncontrolled cell disruption. The second phase of the chemical development is through a gaseous compound. Although the chemical successfully put various mammals in a suspended animation, and was able to revive in perfect state after a few days, the chemical is non-specific to individual due to its gaseous state nor it is stable. One of the scientists who work on the research pushes for human test subject, but was repeatedly shut down by the people behind the company. They reminded him that his recommendation is highly unethical and would put the company in jeopardy. The disgruntled employee stole the unstable chemical from the research lab and was accidentally released in the bus. He was later trapped in an amber together with about a dozen more commuters. The unnamed scientist was found to be on his way to his dying brother... in hope that he can use the amber technology to extend his life and revive him when a treatment for Avian flu is available. This was one of the first cases handled by the now Secretary of Defense. After the accident, the amber technology is stabilized with the help of Walternate, which is then later used to plug the softspots caused by the thinning of the fabric between the two universes.

"Ok. Walter. There is no other choice but for me to go over to the other side and relieved those kids."

"But..." Walter tries to protest.

"The lives of those kids lie on our hands. We have to act quickly. The longer they stay in the amber stay, the thicker the line between the two universes."

"How can we be sure that the softspot is not sealed already?"

"We can prolong the instability by creating a vibration in the proximity."

"And how do you intend to go to the other universe?"

"The tank."

Walter is amused by Olivia's recommendations. Seems not like her. But she is right, they must do something now.

"Peter knows the schematics for the harmonic rods. Astrid can lend you an extra pair of hands. Meanwhile, I need to think about how I can transfer you to the other side safely."

* * *

Olivia on the other side takes the kid to a diner. She flicks through Bolivia's file in attempt to find something more useful. Secretary Bishop briefed her on the cases she handled when they did the switch. It was a rather strange déjà vu for her.

Case Amber 31422. That's it. The case of the twin brothers. She runs through the synopsis and then she finds a link to an old case. A commuter bus... almost similar to the case in her universe. She reads through the case... then stumbles upon "amber reversal". Exactly what she needs. Since she is on the other side, might as well, she continues on doing her job.

Unsealing the amber her to break in to Intrepus Pharmaceutical and grab AR7259... looks like the other side got Intrepus as their leading scientific research company. Olivia just hope that it works.

Olivia gets incredibly lucky. The blueprint of Intrepus main research lab is on the file. Not only that, she does not need to break-in because Diane... Mrs. Broyles has an access. She is an employee of the company.

* * *

While Astrid, Bolivia and Peter set up the harmonic rods, Walter braces himself and inserts the betamax into the player.

Walter switches on the television and sits in front of it. The video rolls... and Bell shows up. It's clear that Bell recorded this video more than 20 years ago.

The young Bell wearing a white lab coat goes around the sensory deprived tank and finally faces the camera.

"I don't know how or when you will get this, Walter. But I hope you are in a situation where you understand better. I am your bestfriend. And I hope you still are." Bell stops momentarily. Walter takes a sip from his slusho.

"There are secrets that I should have not kept from you. And this is one of them... This." Bell touches the sensory deprivation tank, "Despite of your disagreement, I crossed the line and pursued the forbidden project. At that time, I thought using this would allow someone to cross over from this universe to another..."

"Apparently it does..." Walter murmurs, remembering how Olivia came back from the other side.

"One night, I submerged a test subject into the tank. Switched on. She fought hard and I pushed harder. After ten minutes of struggle, she took off her last breath. Her pulse flatlined."

"Dear god. What have you done, Belly?" Walter cries out.

The video continues with Bell opening the tank, "But not for long, she later came back... almost felt like she resurrected from the dead. I took her off the tank and laid her in the table." Bell takes a deep breath, "Then a man devoid of any facial hair steps in the lab. He needs me to do something and in exchange, he will grant me something that I wish for. At that time, I was sceptical. You know me, Walter, I don't take anything without a proof. But later I was convinced, after he was able to speak what my mind was saying... and yes, he knew that at that time, one thing I want is the knowledge of the parallel universe... of which spawned the idea of Cortexiphan drug. If you haven't figured out, I agreed. In return, I granted his request. He wants me to match-make you and the experimental subject."

Walter drops his slusho.

"She came back. But she seems to be a different person. I don't know what the bald man is planning, but one thing is for sure... the sensory deprivation tank must be use with care. Humans are like mannequins without our consciousness and I suspect that this device is capable of replacing one's consciousness."


	7. Part 7 Getting Back

**MANNEQUINS**

**Previously**

The team investigates a vanishing boy and kids in suspended animation. Olivia transfers some cortexiphan into Alex, who was able to travel to the parallel universe. This causes a softspot between universes and places several kids in a suspended animation. Olivia and Bolivia's consciousness switch. In the redverse, Olivia finds a way to take off the amber quarantine. In the blueverse, the other Olivia tries to correct her mistake. Walter discovers that Bell was force into matchmaking his bestfriend to an experimental subject. Elizabeth's consciousness was of the First People.

**Disclaimer**

As much as I want to, I am not affiliated with the TV show Fringe. I am just one of the fans who have wild ideas and would want to put it into a fanfic. I do not claim to be an expert in writing nor what I write to be accurate, so please do not crucify me on that basis. Constructive criticism, however, is welcome. Thank you for reading.

Please take note that there could be some spoilers in this fanfic. You have been warned.

**Feedback**

I think I will end this fanfic at Part 10. So that will be three more updates! Hope you guys are enjoying. Please leave a comment/review if you have some spare time. Thanks!

**Main Story – Part VII – Getting Back**

The natural order of the season has completely altered in the other side as a result of the combination of human abuse of nature as well as the imbalance and the crack in the very fabric of the universe. Olivia Dunham, who is currently inhabiting the body of the other Olivia, folds her arms close to her breast in attempt to get some heat. The boy, Alex, whom with _Bolivia_ does similar gesture. After a short wait, the door swings open.

Diane Broyles is clearly surprised to see her unexpected guests. "Agent Dunham, what a surprise. Come in. Come in."

Diane gestures the two to a comfortable black sofa. She wants to serve them some hot drinks, and her initial instinct is to serve Agent Dunham a hot black coffee. But clearly the scarcity of the coffee supply on the other side, force her to serve tea instead. The other side slowly incorporates into their tradition to serve hot tea to their guest during cold weather.

Diane places down her tray in the table.

"Chris!" Diane shouts.

Christopher Broyles, Diane's son, races towards the receiving area.

Agent Dunham grabs Alex's shoulders, "Alex. This is Chris. He's a nice boy, you can go and play with him. Okay?"

Alex nods and goes with Chris.

"What can I do for you, Agent Dunham?" Diane pauses for a short while then follows up her own question, "And who is that boy?"

Agent Dunham wastes no time. She begins her story with the tale of two worlds then onto Peter's abduction. She tries to explain the switch and how she was treated badly by the Secretary of Defense and turn her into a lab rat. When she was about to explain to her on how the _other Olivia_ got back to their universe, she pauses.

"And what happened?" Diane is very curious, "You know that your story sounds fictional... almost insane. But I am willing to believe in you because my husband did believe in you. And if you are who you say you are, I owe you my son's life. You saved him, and even gave him a better future now."

"Uhm. Okay." Agent Dunham takes in a deep breath, "Your husband has been a good friend. I pledge to fight for what he asked me to. He is the only one whom I can trust. At the day when I left this universe through the sensory deprivation tank, we were caught by the men of Secretary Bishop. I got an impression that he was sent..."

"Yes. He was. But I never got any message back from him."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Broyles."

"Oh no." Diane bursts out in tears, after seeing the pictures of the scorched body of Colonel Broyles.

"I know how you feel. Diane. But right now, I really need your help. That boy, Alex, came from the parallel universe just like me. And I don't know how I – we got in here, and we don't know yet how to get back to our own universes. There are students on the other side, that needs to be relieved out of the amber quarantine. The only way to do this is to use AR7259, a reverse amber, which I believe you can grant me an access."

Diane wipes away her tears, "Give me a minute."

* * *

The Secretary of Defense presses in the code and the door slides open. In his usual black suit attire and his stern look, he greets his lab chief scientist, Brandon.

"Any progress?"

"Mr. Secretary. I didn't expect you to come." Brandon puts back the micropipette to the holder, "The chemical synthesized from the blood sample of the other Olivia hopefully triggers some effect on our Olivia. It may need some time for the chemical to cross over to the brain. Hopefully their genetic similarity would bring us a positive result..."

"Is the dose sufficient?"

"We treated her higher than usual."

"When are you checking her progress again?"

"We are scheduled to meet next week."

"Time is of essence, Brandon, you should know by now that we need real progress. Reschedule the meeting today."

Brandon approaches his lab phone and dials directly to the Fringe Division.

"Sir. Agent Dunham is not in her office."

Walternate's face crumples furthermore.

* * *

Red-haired _Olivia_ constantly fixing her bangs. She hates it. She really does. She travels safely into the newly amberized abandoned place.

_This got to be it._ She thinks.

Alex was left with Diane Broyles. _Bolivia_ was able to get an access straight to the lab where AR7259 is. Diane warns her that the sample is still under research and haven't tried in the field yet.

"As they say, there's always a first time for everything." She murmurs to herself.

The reverse amber needs to be deployed simultaneously and it needs to be placed on three corners of the amber – making a triangular shape. The reverse amber is in a small cylindrical-shape tube. It needs to be placed as close as possible to the amber. It takes awhile for the reverse amber to kick in. Agent Dunham sets the timer.

Agent Dunham kneels down and places the final reverse amber. As she gets up, she hears a familiar siren from the distance – it's the Fringe Division.

The agent immediately runs away from the direction of the siren. But after five minutes of running around, she is surrounded.

* * *

At the _blue_verse, Bolivia assuming blonde-haired Olivia's identity is giggling with Peter as they enter the laboratory of Walter Bishop.

"Oh no, you're not serious." Bolivia.

"I am serious with my joke." Peter.

The two burst out laughing again.

Sitting next to his worktable, Walter is not amused with his son flirting with Olivia. "You two lovebirds must be too cheerful."

"Walter. What's wrong?" Olivia being too friendly.

Walter recalls the old videotape of William Bell.

_That bastard. He has once_ _again tricked. He was my bestfriend. How can he do this to me? Matchmaking me to a lady who I never really know. _

"Peter. Have you setup the harmonic rods?" Walter, obviously, ignores Olivia.

"Yes. All set."

Walter and Olivia's eyes meet. Walter puts things together.

_This Olivia is acting strange. The sensory deprivation tank must have triggered some crossing over reaction. I will not fall into her vagenda again. Not to anyone. Not this time. _

"Afro. Prepare the C-act table." Walter directs Astrid.

"It's Astrid and what the hell is a C-act table?" Peter asks.

Olivia grabs Peter's arms and asks him to give her a moment to speak.

"C-act desk. Cortexiphan activating table. It's a good way to test if I could activate the Cortexiphan in Olivia's body and spark her to crossover and do whatever she needs to break the amber on the other side." Walter putting emphasis on the word Cortexiphan and hinting on a hidden message in his voice.

Olivia and Peter moves out of the lab. Olivia grabs a few syringes out from his pocket.

"The syringe contains adrenaline. I need you to go to those kids and in the event that I manage to alleviate their condition. You need to inject them adrenaline to revive them." Olivia explains.

Peter accepts the syringes and places them in his pocket. He smiles.

"Okay."

Peter turns his back and slowly walks away.

"Peter!" Olivia calls out and approaches him, "Whatever happens. You should understand that your happiness is my priority. This... crazy world collapsing, world clashing... we can do this. I believe in you... there's always another way."

Olivia holds tight on Peter's hands, "I don't regret knowing you. I hope you understands."

* * *

A bright white light shines down towards the face of a red-haired Olivia. She opens her eyes very slowly and tries to adjust to the bright light just in front of her. At a distance, she can hear two recognizable voices.

She attempts to lift her two arms. But to no avail, she can't. Her arms are tightly bound... and so does her legs.

The voice becomes a lot clearer now.

"Mr. Secretary, her vitals seem stable now." Brandon.

Secretary Bishop covers the white light. His face is directly above _Bolivia_.

"Why have you once again infiltrate our world?" Secretary Bishop asks.

"I don't know what you are saying." Bolivia denies.

"You know that you cannot fool me with that. I know who you are. But the question is why are you here?"

Bolivia does not want to speak.

"The vitals of the boy is also stable." Brandon informs Secretary Bishop.

"You don't want to speak? Perhaps, the boy will tell us more." Secretary Bishop prepares a syringe with some red fluid in it.

She tilts her head to the right and surprise to see Alex next to her.

"Oh god," softly, mostly to herself, "Don't touch him!"

"Sir, the electro-probes are engaged. Body scan analysis is now on progress." Brandon, again, reporting. A high pitch sound is heard.

Secretary Bishop places the syringe back on the silver tray.

"You don't understand what we are doing here. We are at war. I'm here as the Secretary of Defense, sworn to protect the people of this world. Sworn to protect against your world. The world that inhabits the Walter that stole my child more than twenty years ago." Secretary Bishop explains while facing away from his lab rats.

"Your son. Peter. He was taken by Walter to be saved."

Secretary Bishop turns his head toward Agent Dunham. "I prefer to find out that my son is dead, rather than stolen from us, taken away that led to the of downfall of my marriage and the destruction of this world. Your Walter brainwashed my son into believing that is his world. There's nothing left of me. And you. And this boy will be the collateral damage."

"The synthesized chemical from the blood sample had been fully spread out all throughout the system of Agent Dunham. However, the chemical has not chemically bonded and stabilized in her brain." Brandon stops and flip his screen over. "This is surprising."

"What is surprising." Secretary Bishop approaches Brandon.

The two stares at the computer screen.

"This is not at all surprising. The boy has been treated with the same drug and chemically bonded with his brain." Secretary Bishop looks at the boy, "It is now clear that the drug enable him travel to this universe. It is now clear that my theory is right – a young child is much more perceptive, the drug prevents the limitation of the brain – and perhaps, this have triggered the chemical in the other Olivia's brain." Secretary Bishop shifts her glare to Agent Dunham.

"We need to get more samples... from the boy." Brandon.

Secretary Bishop gives a go signal to Brandon, and he approaches Agent Dunham again.

"You may be wondering how do we find out." Secretary Bishop makes a strange smile, "Everyone emits an energy signature, an energy that is uniquely tuned into your respective universe. In that case, the boy emits a distinctive blue energy, that made us able to track down an anomaly."

Another high pitch sound is heard. This time, Brandon is a bit bothered, "Sir, I need you to check this."

Secretary Bishop once again take a look on the computer screen. This time, they both faced away from the two experimental subjects, trying to hide their conversation.

Agent Dunham tries hard to make out what they were discussing.

"...human chorionic ganodotropin has been detected. It only means one thing..." Brandon.

"...let's carried out as planned..." Secretary Bishop.

Secretary Bishop faces back to red-haired Olivia. "Let's do the test run of the drug trial. We need to confirm whether it will work. And we need to get some samples from the kid."

A steel chamber covered the female agent.

"Let me out of here! Let me out!" Dunham shouts.

Brandon hooks in a sharp needle to the arm of the boy. Slowly the blood flows out of his system and directs to a clear bag. Secretary Bishop stares at the two. A few seconds passed, the boy wakes up. The drug that keeps him asleep wears off.

The boy begins to panic finding himself in the table. He cries, "I want to go home! I want to see my mommy!"

Brandon then starts the chemical activation. The chamber sends out high frequency waves focusing on the chemical in attempt to shake and cause it to react.

"The chemical activation is in place." Brandon.

Bolivia finds the boy in panic mode and tries to knock the chamber with her arms attached to the table. She tries to calm him down, "You will be okay. I will make sure you go back to your mother."

"Sir, the adrenaline level of the boy and Agent Dunham is high." Brandon.

"Increase the activation threshold for Agent Dunham." Secretary Bishop is serious.

"But sir..."

"Do it."

Brandon increases further the threshold. The boy continues to panic. Agent Dunham closes her eyes in attempt to ease the pain that she feels in her head.

After a few minutes, a bright light bursts out originating from the experimental test subjects. The boy disappears, and Brandon's computer screen register a flat line for Agent Dunham.

* * *

Back at the Walter's lab in Harvard.

Olivia lies down on the table. Walter takes a fresh needle and syringe and when he is about to draw a blood sample from the agent, he is stopped by Astrid.

"Walter, what are you doing?" Astrid

"Obviously, taking some blood sample! It's a harmless procedure!" Walter is obviously ticked off by his assistant.

"But that is not part of the procedure."

"Why are you so untrustworthy of me?" Walter stabs the needle on the arm of Olivia. Olivia is surprised by Walter's action, "Can you take a trip to the grocery store? The list of items is pinned in the refrigerator."

"Walter..."

"Just do it, Astrid."

Astrid smiles at Olivia. Olivia assures Astrid, "I'll be alright. Go."

After Astrid goes out of the lab, Walter hooks up electroprobes and cords onto Olivia's forehead. He turns around and switches on the monitor and it registers her brain movement.

The whole lab is almost silent except for the occasional sounds heard from upstairs from the students going in and out of their lectures. Gene the cow suddenly moos; this cues Olivia to break the silence.

"Walter."

Walter faces her. Still not speaking.

"You knew right? You knew that I'm not your Olivia Dunham, right?" _fake_ Olivia probes Walter.

Walter continues on working what he needs to do. The table where Olivia is lying lights up on each side - three green lights from her sole to the shoulder and a red light between her ears.

"Whatever you're trying to do, Walter. I want you to know that I am an ally. From the moment I came back from my world, I realized that there is another way. Trust me, Walter."

"All I am doing here is to bring back our Olivia. And if you are an ally, then you will keep your promise to bring back those kids."

Walter pulls down the lever and sends high frequency waves onto Olivia. Olivia's body begins to shake. Her brain waves become erratic. Gene the cow moos once again.

And the signal in the computer screen suddenly makes a steady sound... Olivia is unresponsive. The computer screen registers a flat line.

* * *

At the ambered building, the timer drops down into zero. The reverse amber simultaneously released into the golden encasement and melting away the amber in just few minutes.

Peter and Broyles stare at the kids in suspended animation, hoping for a miracle. When one of them suddenly drops down, Peter runs toward the room. Broyles follows.

The two quickly drags the kids out of the room and stabs them with adrenaline. The kids grasp for air... all of them are well and safe.

Peter grabs his phone and rings Olivia. One. Two. Three rings. It goes into voicemail.

At the Bradley residence, Mrs. Bradley stares at the picture of herself and son, Alex, cheerful in a grassy park. A tear drops into the picture. She closes her eyes and kisses the picture... in hope that her son returns soon.

"Mommy." Mrs. Bradley clearly hears her son's voice.

She opens her eyes and in front of her, is Alex.

"Alex?"

Mrs. Bradley stands up and quickly hugs her son.


End file.
